


When your best friend won't text back

by anlomijo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Sam Winchester, Gen, Literally just wrote this for fun, Not Beta Read, Not really Cas friendly, Protective Dean Winchester, don't take this seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anlomijo/pseuds/anlomijo
Summary: Cas won't text Sam back and Sam is worried. Dean can't have that.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	When your best friend won't text back

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> I literally just wrote this for fun so don't take it too seriously. Also, english is my second language so you'll have to excuse the inevitable misspellings. I hope you like it!

”How you doin’ Sam?” Dean asked, looking at him with a worried crease between his eyebrows. He had noticed Sam being kind of reserved during the day. Sam hesitated. 

”It’s just… I’ve been trying to get a hold of Cas since he left and he won't answer”, Sam said, staring down on his phone. 

Dean looked at him and took a sip of the beer in his hand. 

”I wouldn’t worry about Cas. He's fine”, Dean said. Sam looked up from his phone and looked at Dean with a confused look. 

”Do you know anything about why he left?”

”Not really”, Dean said and looked away. Sam looked at him knowingly. 

”Why did he leave Dean?”

Dean sighed. 

”We might have had a fight just before he left but nothing else”, Dean finally replied. 

It was Sam’s turn to sigh as he sat up straight. 

”That still doesn’t explain why he won’t answer any of my texts”, Sam said with a hurt expression and creased eyebrows. 

”I wouldn’t worry Sammy. He probably just wants some space”, Dean said. ”You know that he just takes off sometimes but he is always fine.”

”Yeah, I guess”, Sam said, still looking unsure. 

”He is fine, dude. I could try if you want me to”, Dean said even though talking to Cas was the last thing he wanted to do right now. Sam shook his head. 

”No you’re probably right”, Sam said, sending him a reassuring smile while standing up and walking away. Dean looked after Sam as he walked away. He sighed. He hadn’t meant for Sam to be worried about this or for Cas to just stop talking to Sam as well. He would have to talk to the angel about this. 

He rose himself as he took the last sip of his beer. He looked at the bottle, sighed and took a deep breath. He walked to his room, deciding that prayer was probably the easiest way to reach Cas. 

”Cas? Are you listening?” Dean asked. 

”Hello Dean,” someone said behind him. Dean didn’t even need to turn around to know who had spoken. 

”Cas”, Dean said as he turned around and saw the angel standing there. 

”What do you want?” Cas asked. Dean ignored the question. 

”Oh, so as soon as I call you come running but when it’s Sam you just leave him hanging?” Dean asked, starting to feel angry. Cas at least had the decency to look somewhat guilty. 

”Dean… it’s not like that-”

”Don’t give me that crap!” Dean exclaimed. ”When Sammy calls or texts or whatever then you answer him, you hear me?”

Cas looked down at the floor but didn’t answer. 

”You don’t just ignore my brother okay!?” 

Cas looked up at him again. 

”You don’t get to tell me what to do Dean”, Cas said with an almost dangerous glint in his eyes. Dean almost took a step back. 

”Seriously Cas?!” Dean exclaimed, not ready to back down, not when it came to Sammy. ”You know we’re your family right? You don’t just ignore your family. Sam was seriously worried about you. So just… don’t ignore him”

Cas looked at him for a moment. 

”I know, Dean. I wasn’t ignoring him… or you”, Cas said. ”I was just doing other things.”

”Right…” Dean said with a poisonous chuckle. ”Things that were more important than making Sam stop worrying about you. Yeah… totally.”

”I’m sorry”, Cas said, actually sounding apologetic. 

”It’s not me you should apologize to Cas”, Dean said. ”It’s Sam.”

Cas nodded and disappeared. Dean closed his eyes and tried to dispel his anger. He took a final deep breath and went in search for Sam. He went to Sam’s room but he wasn’t there. He almost made it to the main room when he heard voices coming from the library. Dean slowly made his way over until he could hear what they were saying. He easily identified Sam’s voice and the second voice was Cas’s. He could feel anger bubbling in his stomach again as he listened to their conversation. 

”It’s fine, Cas”, Sam said, smiling. ”You have nothing to apologize for. I’m just happy you’re okay.”

Cas nodded awkwardly. 

”Well, okay then. I better go back to my things”, Cas said and disappeared. Sam shook his head and smiled fondly. Dean walked into the library and Sam looked up at him. 

”You’re way too forgiving, man”, Dean said. Sam shook his head, still with that small, fond smile on his lips, a smile that was usually reserved only for Dean. Dean felt jealousy deep in his gut at the sight. 

”There was nothing to forgive”, Sam said. ”Cas has his life and we have ours. I shouldn’t have been so worried about him.” 

Dean looked down to hide his smile at Sam’s choice of words.  _ Our  _ life, huh? Dean felt a love pool in his gut for his brother. He was so damn fond of the kid. 

”Well Sammy, whatever you say”, Dean said, as he looked back up at Sam, not really able to hide his smile. Sam looked at him with a knowing look.

”I’m gonna turn in”, Sam said. ”It’s kinda late.”

Dean nodded, feeling kind of tired himself all of a sudden. He supressed a yawn. 

”Yeah, me too”

”Goodnight then”, Sam said. 

”Goodnight”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a comment.  
> You can also always find me on tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/anlomijo


End file.
